Perks of Being
by CatchTheFallingAngel
Summary: 'Edited' Chapter 3 is Up. Quinn is a magazine editor, Noah is her best friend, Mr. Lopez has a problem, Guess who Santana is.
1. Chapter 1: Once Upon A Rio

**A/N: Hi Guys, I decided to post the edited chapter 1 before the others. Originally, I thought of editing them all first before submitting them, but it'll probably take time to do so. Anyway, enjoy and again, I'm very sorry for the sudden changes in the fic. **

**Chapter 1: Once Upon a Rio**

_Every girl's dream was to plan her very own wedding. The day you wear this white gown then walk down the aisle with a bouquet on your hands and your groom waiting for you at its end. Your parents hand you over to him as both of you proceed to the altar and begin the ceremony. And as it end, you kiss in front of the crowd and cheers will echo round the church as people greet you with congratulations and best wishes. I too dreamt of the same thing when I was young_

'Cept it didn't happen.

'Cause I loved when I was only in High School.

'Cause I fell for my childhood friend.

'Cause I admitted to myself that I love Quinn.

_And for that, the last 18 years of my life was something I will never regret._

* * *

**JFK AIRPORT JULY 2012**

As we left our wedding reception in New York, Quinn surprised me by driving all the way to the JFK airport. At first I panicked because the clothes I've prepared were only good for 3 days. However, being the perfect wife that she was, she secretly packed me a separate bag of clothes. We jumped off her SUV and headed to the luggage compartment to grab our suitcase. She grabbed all of them quickly, not letting me bring even a carry – on bag. We walked hand in hand through the airport's double doors then she asked me to wait for her in one of the steel chairs. "Wait here. I'll board as up," she said sweetly then she strutted to the booth to get our boarding passes. As I wait for her I looked once again at the diamond sitting on my ring finger. I was overwhelmed by all the events that happened today - First, our wedding then our honeymoon on Brazil; A month in Brazil, just the two of us. "Babe come on, the gates are already opening." She held out her hand in front of me and I immediately clutched mine to hers as we walked silently.

_Her hands grazed over our wedding band and a faint smile formed from the corner of her lips. _

**Plane to Rio de Janeiro **

A gentle hand nudged me to wake though I can't recall falling to dream land. Little by little, I opened my eyes and saw Quinn smiling at me. She leaned across the arm rest separating us and kissed my forehead. I blushed instantly and a chuckle erupted from her, "I'm sorry I have to wake you up the captain paged something about landing anytime now." I cupped her cheeks and moved to bring our noses to a brief Eskimo kiss, "'tis fine." As if on cue, the captain called for the passengers to fasten their seatbelts as we are about to land.

Minutes later the plane stopped and people began to stand and grab their belongings. They walk casually with their bags on their arms or backs. "We better get off too," Quinn whispered. She grabbed our luggage then ushered me to the immigration area. After that, we took a cab to her family villa near Copacabana. "I'll tour you round tomorrow. Right now let's get you rested 'kay." I quickly agreed because I also find myself falling to slumber anytime soon.

* * *

**FABRAY's Villa**

The mansion was humongous. Everything looks so expensive even the beat up truck parked in front of it. "This way," she took off with our bags and walked to a huge hall full of paintings and pictures that hang in the walls. One picture stood up from the rest and easily captured my attention. It was Quinn when she was little, or so I think. She was sitting next to a grand piano probably playing too, since it looks like a stolen shot. Her blonde hair pushed to all directions during the time it was taken; _by the wind I presume_. A pulsating ache tingled on my left calf which means I stared at the photo for a long time. I stretched my legs as they began to stiffen. Quinn returned from our room after a while then wrapped her arms around my waist. I was just about to ask her about the photo when she cut me off- "Well this is embarrassing. That's me when I was 4, or 5? Anyway, my parents dressed me up to be like this girly church kid. Obviously, I hated it." I laughed 'coz the Quinn now is so different than she was as a kid. Half of her wardrobe was probably pants and cargos. "But you look so cute here," I purred. "Come on, I look 2x better now than I was as a kid," she reasoned. I pecked her on the cheek and snickered, "Can't argue with that."

I stared at myself for the nth time at the bathroom mirror. A while back, I stripped off my clothes and took a shower. Then I stood at the same spot I was now. Never moved an inch ever since. I continued to check for any bruises or stray marks on my skin then proceed to brush my teeth. I want this honeymoon to be perfect for both of us and not any flaw on my part will change that. I clasped the lacy bra that I picked from Quinn's choice of clothes. When I opened the suitcase an hour ago, I was met by lingerie, boxers, wife beaters, tank tops and then 4 pairs of pants and some tees. _Talk about subtle. _I pulled a nightgown on top then took off to our room. As I stepped off the bathroom, Quinn remained focused on her laptop. Her new tablet as well as her phone were scattered across the bed sheets. _Probably doing a Product Review_, I thought. She laid on our king sized bed wearing a black tank and boxers as she continued typing away. Finally, she noticed me and closed her Mac. She placed it on our bed side table along with her tablet and phone. "Magazine Review?" I asked. "Yea," she nodded curtly. It stung knowing she's working while having our honeymoon. It was suppose to be our break together, "Sometimes I wish there were never any gadget invented. That way I'm everything you'll ever want and need." Quinn rose from the bed and stood in front of me. She stared at me with her hazel eyes and suddenly I felt small. Sometimes I forget that I'm just 18 and Quinn graduated her college degree. She had a stable job as an editor to a tech magazine while I'm just me. "Hey, you know I'll drop them all for you right?"She cupped my cheeks and rubbed away my sad eyes. "I love you Quinn," I murmured at her lips as I bring my arms around her neck. Her hands slid down my waist as we kissed, her eyes fixated on mine. "I love you too, San."

The Next morning I woke up first. Quinn lay beside me snoring softly on my ears. Her arms were draped on my hips and her face nuzzled on my neck. I was too focused on her arms to realize I'm naked. Light was seeping through the dark curtain hanging across the room. It bounced to the floor, illuminating the discarded clothes I wore last night. I can feel Quinn's boxers rubbing on my back and saw her tank next to my bra. Her hands start to travel to my stomach leaving a trail of shocks to my body. "Morning babe," she whispered as she buried deeper to my neck. She started nipping a little as I turned to look at her, "Mmm. Last Night was amazing." I pulled her on top of me and kissed her hungrily wrapping my arms and legs around her. She got my hint quickly and traveled to my jaw then neck gently sucking and making small bites, _I swore I'll get a hickey. _Arousal began kicking in as I urged her forward. "Quinn… Fuck," I begged. She started making a rhythm as she continued her assault on my neck; her hands continued travelling down and started cupping on my wetness. A short creak came from the bed probably from the force Quinn was emitting to every thrust.

* * *

**FABRAY's Villa (1 month later)**

A month after the wedding Quinn and I had grown accustomed living together. On our final week in the villa, we decided to pack our bags and make our routine when we get back to New York. Apparently, my dad was on his own world again and decided to get in between our plans by giving us a surprise visit. "Hey girls," he greeted when Quinn and I went for the door. "Good Morning Mr. Lopez," she said, "Come on in."

"So what's your secret agenda, Dad?" I asked. "What makes you think I came here to ask for a favor?" he interjected. "Do you though?" I said. The three of us sat on the living room, my dad on the wooden armrest while Quinn and I on the love seat. "Calm down San," Quinn whispered on my ears enveloping me on her arms. "Well," my dad stuttered. Wait, he never does that. He always put up this calm and collected principal/father figure on me, "You two know Mr. McKnight the English Teacher right?" "'Course he taught me English on my Senior Year," Quinn replied. "He was supposed to be back a week ago from his ex-wife's burial. However, just three days ago, the police confirmed that he was dead. Probably Suicide," he rambled. "You're telling me this 'cause?" "Not you _mija_, Quinn can I ask for a small favor from you? We need someone to take his place and it's really urgent since classes will resume two weeks from now." I looked at Quinn and saw confusion all over her face. "Sir, not to be rude or anything. While it is true that I graduated with a major in English, wouldn't it be awkward for San and me? After all, the wedding is still fresh and most of the faculty was there." "No worries about that Quinn, I already brought it up to our last meeting. In fact, the teachers thought it's kind of romantic. _Ah, young love_" He cooed, "besides, I think both of you will be fine. I promise just for this school year. Plus you'll have a great pay, too." I was about to say no when Quinn stopped me. "It's a deal."

After awhile, the three of us decided to catch up. My dad mentioned that Noah will also be teaching this year because our old gym class teacher decided to run off with her boyfriend. I thought it's stupid, but what the hell.

It was late when we decided to call it a day. When we reach our room I asked Quinn the question running in my head the whole day, "Why did you agreed to his request?" Her eyebrows twitched to a perfect curve and gagged. "I want to be on your dad's good side." I pinched her arm lightly and pretended to be angry, "Ow. Sheesh I was just joking. But honestly? I want to be close to you every minute of any day and besides, the pay was good." I stopped pinching her and stiffen. Even though she said that cutely and just thinking about it makes my heart leap, I know that I cannot control my sexual drive even at school. Quinn probably felt my worries so she assured me saying "We'll be fine, I promise."

**Chapter 2 will be posted this weekend. Have a blessed week and stay strong for those affected by the Hurricane.**


	2. Chapter 2: And it begins

**A/N: Hey guys! It's holiday in the Philippines so I decided to update earlier than I promised. **

**For those people wondering what's new in the plot here is a small SPOILER: It's a Sam thing and has something to do with the past. Also, Rachel has a bigger role here rather than her midget reference in the old version. On with the story, and BTW Reviews are greatly appreciated. **

**Chapter 2: And it begins**

_There are lots of things I want to forget in my life, but meeting you is one thing I'm afraid to lose. _

_I'll always remember your face when we first met: you were clutching your small hands to your mother's baggy pants as you look at me with curiosity. When Noah called me by my name you asked your mother who am I. Instead of her answering, I told you I'm your brother's best friend, Quinn. You smiled and run to your brother and I urging us to play dolls with you. He told you its too girly and wouldn't budge, however I felt your need as I once do. We played till my mom picked me up from your house that night. You wouldn't let me go but then I told you that I'll return the next day._

_And I did. _

_For the next 14 years I did and you'll never have to let me go till the day I die._

* * *

**Fabray's Residence in Manhattan September 2012**

Heat from the room woke me from my deep sleep. The air conditioner's timer probably went off for a while now. I propped my elbows and sat with my head on the head board, my hands blindly reaching for the alarm clock. _6:58 _flashed in red lights on the digital watch, _Two minutes till it goes off._ "Quinn," Santana groaned as her hands search for my warm body. I decided to get up early and reset the alarm to _7:30_ so she can sleep in further. Picking up the tee I wore before last night's escapades, I walked to the kitchen and made breakfast for both of us.

Taking a sip of my coffee I opened the small window on the kitchen. Light immediately came in and added a dramatic effect to the room. My body suddenly felt sticky and longed for a cold bath. After bathing, I arranged my work bag and checked my phone for messages. _One message from Noah, See ya at school later. _I replied with a smiley face and put on the skinny jeans I prepared last night. Next, I threw on a shirt with horizontal lines and a cardigan. Then I flew back to the kitchen.

"I was suppose to make us breakfast," Santana whined. "You look so peaceful sleeping, I just can't wake you up," I argued. "But" "No buts. I told you it's fine, Come 'ere" I motioned. I opened my arms to hug her and tightened them when she did. "Once in a while, let me do the work for you 'kay." I brought my lips to her forehead and let it linger for a few seconds. "Now go take a bath. I have to go early; your brother wants to catch up before class."

* * *

**McKinley NY**

I pulled off our garage and drove to McKinley High. 5 years ago I graduated High School in the same school and it felt good to be back even in the present situation that led to my return. A light traffic of cars wait for me on the school's entrance as expected on the first day. I remember cursing the faculty staff because they have a special line as they go in and out of the campus. And for once I felt bad cursing them as much as I enjoy that line now.

"Yo Lucy Q!"

A faint shout came from the other side of the faculty parking lot. Noah leaned beside his car calling me. I eagerly approached him and lightly punched on his biceps. "Don't call me that. It sounds so girly and annoying."

The two of us walked to the teacher's lounge where most of the faculty members are staying before class. Familiar faces greeted both of us as well as new ones; for example, Mrs. Andrews who taught us Chemistry and Mr. Felix who taught History. Then there was this new girl probably the same age as Noah and I who introduced herself with some sort of a fruit as her last name. I honestly don't care 'coz just as she was about to open the big mouth of hers, Santana and her best friend Brittany passed by the hallway.

"Quinn," Noah held a napkin on his hands and offered them to me. "Wipe that drool on your face; it's painful to watch you embarrass yourself."

Mr. Lopez walked in and the teachers ceremoniously greeted him with hi's and hello's. I thought it's funny to throw yourself to your boss just to receive a raise. He waved them off and headed straight to the coffee maker on the corner of the room then sat beside Noah.

"Hey dad," Mr. Lopez nodded him off and started sipping his coffee. "Good Morning Sir," he placed his mug on the table and smiled.

"Good Morning. It's nice to see both of you especially now you're not here for detention." I choked from my drink and Noah laughed at his father's comment. "What can I say dad, Quinn and I are the perfect team."

"So Quinn how's the honeymoon?"

The three of us decided to chat to kill time before the first class. Obviously, Santana and I was the main the topic of this conversation. "It was fine. Perfect actually. Santana really enjoyed Brazil." Pair of hands covered my eyes and a whispered _shh_ was heard.

"Speak of the devil," Noah muttered.

"Mija, let go of Quinn." I can sense San rolling her eyes and folding her arms to her chest. "Both of you are kill joys," she dismissed. "Hi babe," I said. Her face lit up as she threw her body to mine, effectively sitting on my lap. I pecked her on the cheek and wrapped my arms securely around her waist then I suddenly remembered something.

"I thought you have cheer practice today. And where's Britt?"

"Practice got canceled but she had to do extra work for the Cheerios. Must be for choreography and stuff," She nuzzled on my neck as I caress her back. A small bump on her nape made me stop as I traced same spot. Santana pulled out a necklace from under her Cheerios Uniform and I instantly notice her ring dangling as a pendant. "I took it off 'coz most students get suspicious." The bell rang signaling first period. We rose from our seats and bolted out of the room. "I'll see you later" Santana said as she waved off. Noah tapped my shoulder and motioned for us to go to class.

* * *

**English Orientation**

As per usual, Students flooded the school's Speech laboratory for the English Subject Orientation. I was expecting the class to settle down when I come in however they did not. I headed straight for my table on the center of the room and wrote my name on the whiteboard.

"Sit down class, were about to start the orientation. My name's Quinn Fabray, and I'll be your teacher in English for this year."

"Wait YOU'RE our teacher?" an Asian Girl shouted from the room's back door. "Yes, if you got a problem with that I'll be sure to accommodate you after class." Her seatmate, Mike Chang whom I recall as Brittany's ex- boyfriend snickered at her. "But you look so young to be a teacher," she argued. "I'm actually 23 and married at that," I said as a matter of fact. "Anyway, as I was saying. Mr. McKnight was found dead in his apartment a couple of weeks ago hence I will take his place as your teacher. If you have any questions regarding our subject don't hesitate to ask me. That's all, you are dismissed early." Students pile out the room though a small group of buddies opted to stay. Since I'm free till the next period I decided to talk to them.

"Ms. Fabray may we speak to you for a sec?" A boy in a wheelchair asked. "Sure, I was just about to ask you the same thing."

"You said that you're replacing Mr. McKnight as our English teacher. Who will be mentoring glee club then?" Honestly I don't know, but these kids look like their looking for a _decent _answer. "Well, Principal Lopez hadn't orientated me yet on that matter. I'll be sure to ask that in the next faculty meeting. Are you all included on that club?"

"Yes, Tina, the Asian kid a while ago is also a member of the club. By the way I'm Artie, director of the club. This is Kurt," he pointed to the white kid filing his nails, "Sugar," the girl wearing designer clothes, "Mercedes," the black girl waving at me, "Marley," the daughter of the lunch lady. I remember her as a little kid. She was so cute back then, but my Santana's prettier. "And Blaine, our captain."

"Nice to meet ya all. My best friend was once a member of that club, I would too, however duty calls. I was head cheerleader back then," It's true. Noah joined the glee club to get closer with this girl who eventually broke his heart. He was on the football team too while I was head cheerleader. Though it almost made me come out of the closet, it made me fit and ripped so what the hell.

"I like you," Sugar said. "Well not romantically speaking. I like you to be our new mentor. The other teacher's here are boring and saggy, literally. You seem nice and carefree." "Thank you. I'll stop by the choir room later to check on you guys and we'll see. Maybe you can convince me to be your mentor."

As they went out of the room, I waved back at them and smiled. Maybe this job not as bad as it looks. _Rrrng_, I fished out my phone from my pocket and tap the answer button. "Hey Babe," I said.

"Quinn, don't forget to eat your lunch today. I placed a salad on your table and the coffee in your tumbler. Your vitamins are in your drawer don't forget to drink that as well," Her voice was already straining from all that so I cut her off. "Okay Mom, I love you."

"First of all, don't compare me to your mom."

"What's next?"

"Love you too," then she hang up.

* * *

**Teacher's Lounge Lunch Time**

"So how's your first day?" Noah asked. The two of us are seated in a small round table in the corner of the room, far from the door so no one can interrupt us. "It was fun. There were these kids who invited me to mentor glee club. You know, your father hasn't mentioned that Mr. McKnight is the glee club's moderator."

"He already got a replacement that's why. The girl you were talking to this morning, Short stuff, puppy dog eyes, brunette; the one wearing an argyle sweater- Rachel Berry." Oh, I remember now she was the girl who caught me staring at Santana. "Good to know that the teacher your dad picked to mentor the club was a girl. I thought that the job was incredibly gay to be a guy's job."

"Ehem," a voice grumbled. "Hey Sis, Brittany" Noah cheered. I was about to say something when _wifey _cut me off. "Why are you not eating?" she spat. She looks mad so I look for a good reason why. "We were about to, right Noah?"

"Uh-uh, I am so not helping you with this Q, your wife, your life." he sing-song. I glared at him saying _what the fuck_. Santana took the salad and sat on my lap. "Britts were staying. I won't leave till she eats." She forced me to eat a forkful of greens, veggies and sauce. "Okay San, whatever you say."

15 minutes later, I finished my salad and drank my coffee. My tummy was so full it's making me want to sleep. I nuzzled at Santana's neck as she drank her juice. "Sleepy?" she asked. "There's still 30 minutes left before the bell ring. You can sleep if you want." I shook my head, still buried on her neck. "You two are sickeningly sweet," Brittany teased.

"Hi kids guess who I found on my way here," Mr. Lopez said with giddiness in his voice. Santana took a sit next to me and cuddled on my side. "Dad, if it's one of your lame friends I don't have time to see 'em."

Santana turned to see who his dad was talking about, only burying her face on my chest after.

"Sam," Brittany breathed out and hugged him.

"Hey kiddo," he whispered quite loudly. "Santana," he called out.

I don't what's happening but there's definitely something because Santana begged me saying, "Kiss me."

So I did.

Next thing I know, I was lunged on the floor and _boy_ did that hurt. Who is this guy anyway?

* * *

**Dadada-dum! Care to guess who Sam is in this story? Thanks for reading fellas. **

**~CTFAngel**


	3. Chapter 3: When You Fall

**Hey Guys! It's been so long, almost a month I think. Don't worry this fic is not forgotten, I'm just so busy with all the school crap and my sketches. **

**Chapter 3: When You Fall**

_Remember the first time you said I love you to a person other than your family?_

_The tingling feelings in your chest as you breathe out those words?_

_How about when a person told you she loves you and is willing to give you forever when you give her a chance? _

_Your knees will probably grow weak and you'll fall without knowing it, but she'll catch you. She promised right? _

_When Quinn whispered I love you to me the first time, I thought it was a joke, a lie, or worst a dream that's never gonna happen, but when I reached for her face, her eyes glowed with sincerity and love. And finally she captured my lips and enveloped me in her arms._

_Yes, I did fall. But she caught me just in time._

* * *

"Quinn!"

Sam pushed her to the ground and was about to punch her right to her face when Noah caught him by the hand and held him back. "Not cool bro, that's my _sister-in-law_ you're messing with." I instantly sat by Quinn's side and hugged her. She looks confused at what's happening; I would too if I were in her situation. Lunged to the ground and almost punched without any reason.

"Honey, are you alright. Are you hurt?" I asked, gently cupping her cheeks and looking for any damage in her beautiful face. "Nah, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy, your friend sure has a weird way of saying hello."

"He's not my friend," I dismissed. "You sure you're alright though, want to go somewhere?" She massaged her temples and I quickly removed them replacing them with my own. "Guess I could prepare for my afternoon classes earlier. Noah, its fine you can let him go now." I glared at Sam and help Quinn stand up. She took the lead and by the time she left with Noah I turned to my father.

"Do you know what you've done? It's a good thing the only people in the lounge were us or else Quinn would have been terribly embarrassed." And to Sam I said, "What part of I don't want to see you ever again can you not understand?"

"Santana, I'm sorry-" He reached for my hand and I immediately threw them up away from his scrawny fingers.

"Don't touch me." I bolted out of the room and headed straight to Noah and Quinn's shared office.

* * *

"Hey." I closed the door behind me and took my seat at Quinn's lap. "How's your head?" My hands started to massage her temple and her neck; her arms enveloping my waist. "Mmm, better now that you're here."

"A-hem. Guys, I'm still here remember," Noah waved his arm above his head; face fallen pretending to be hurt. "Which is why it sucks," Quinn murmured on my skin. I giggled on her childish attitude and lightly slap her arm. Noah twitched his eyebrow questionably, not hearing Quinn's response.

"What did she say?"

"None of your business."

Minutes later, Quinn recovered from her headache and began to sort her students' class cards. When she came across my class, I saw mine with a small heart shape beside my name. I smiled at her antics and imagined her face when she drew that figure. _Must've looked a total cutie._

On the last bundle, a familiar blonde hair grabbed my attention as I examine the card in my hands. "Oh, that's why he looks familiar!" Quinn's face lit up probably from remembering the same blonde guy who kicked her arse a while ago and is one of her students. "Yeah, he's the guy on the lounge."

"No way!" Noah shouted. Now it's Quinn's turn to twitch her eyebrows. "Why not? He's still in high school isn't he?" Noah stared at her like she told him the most stupid question ever created. "Sorry to break it to you Q, but actually the guy was already 20. And before you may even ask who he was, he's Brittany's older cousin." Quinn closed her eyes, obviously trying to process everything we just told her. "Oh, and he also have this huge obsession to Santana." Before he even finished his statement Quinn grabbed my arm possessively and buried my face to her chest. "No me Gusta," she pouted. _She looks so cute right now I want to cuddle with her. _Snapping out of my feverish thoughts, I pushed her face closer to mine and kissed her on the lips. It was a quick but sensual that turned my knees jell-o and my heart leap. "Don't worry, I'm all yours."

_**R**__rrrrng….!_

* * *

I was fondling over my phone's keychain when a scratchy voice made me come back to reality. "Hey," he started. "I told you already I don't want to-" "Here me out for a sec. please?" I looked at his face with a hint of sadness as opposed to his usual dopey smile. I motioned for him to talk as I continue to caress the small object on my palm. "I know I've been nothing but a nuisance in your life, but if you would give me a chance, I'm more than willing to start over again. You know as friends? I miss hanging out with you, B and Puck. Whatever happened three years ago, can we just forget that and move on?" Though his voice is cracking from his shakiness, his words were sincere. I was willing to forgive him and to forget the past. _I guess I have to take a moment to do it._ Besides, I've got Quinn already. Not that we can be related romantically anyhow.

"Okay," I replied simply. "Under _some _conditions. You are not to lay a finger on Quinn or anyone for that matter. And second, you cannot touch, stare and gossip things 'bout me."

"Deal."

"Hi guys, I trust the two of you made up?"

"Yep, _at least at this moment_ _were civil_." I teased. "What's with the huge box?" I pointed to the object in her arms. "_Oh these_? Remember Tina, the Asian girl on our chemistry class last year? She's recruiting new members for glee club." "I don't see the point of bringing that as part of their recruitment strategy."

"Look girls, I have to go now. Mr. Hummel the new guidance counselor wants to see me before I go home today." "See ya at dinner later," Brittany called out. "Back to the box. What exactly is that for?" "We'll the glee club is sponsoring costumes for next week's event. They lend me a cat woman costume but I'd rather call myself Femme Fatale at the ball." "Wait what ball are we talking about? And how come you know it and I don't have a single clue 'bout it?"

"That's where Tina the Asian kid comes in. Her mom was a super cool designer from Hollywood. She designs the costumes of superheroes like Wonder woman and Green Lantern. Anyway, she's hosting a ball to find new model recruits for a TV Commercial. You should totally come with!" "When's the ball again?" I scrolled through my phone's calendar and look for upcoming agendas to be taken care of- nothing important though, just the usual dinner with Quinn and the fam. "Saturday next week, 6 o'clock sharp up to Cinderella time." she beamed. I checked if I have an appointment or family gathering that day, hopefully none. "Yea sure I'll be there."

* * *

We had a short meeting with the cheerios after class. I actually wanted to drop the whole thing when I finished my junior year, but they give scholarship for exceptional students. So, I continued the whole routine until now. "That's a wrap people now hit the showers! Santana I would like to have a word with you." Now that could not be good. Anything but Coach Sue's sermons that leave you broken. I approached her slowly wanting to make time stop while running my head with reasons as to why she must call for me. "Chill, teen J-Lo, I'm not here to mock you or anything. First of all, congratulations to your wedding, though I'm not invited or remotely close to your guest list. Second, I would like you to be Cheerios' Captain this year." My jaw dropped to the ground when I hear her say Captain. "You don't have to say anything you know, I'm the authority here now move it."

* * *

"Hey," Quinn greeted.

I was running to the hallway, duffel bag on hand, sprinting to catch my dad who was my ride this morning. "Practice over? Here I'll take this." She clutched my right hand and grabbed my duffel bag with the other. "What are you doing? Students may see us." She placed a kiss on my forehead and led me to her car. "You worry too much. Everyone's gone home now, even your dad." She opened the passenger door for me and threw the duffel bag on the back seat. Once seated on the driver's side, she started the engine and pulled the car to a reverse. When we exited the school premises, she reached for my left hand and placed it on the center console with her right hand on top. "So how's your day?"

"It was fun. I actually received good news from Coach Sue- of all people. I'll tell it to you later at dinner." "Sure." An awkward silence rested between us as I stared outside my window. "Are you free Saturday next week? There's a New Italian Restaurant down the corner-" "I can't. I promised B I'll come with here at Tina's Costume Party." Her face frowned for a second so I brushed my thumb to her hand. "Some other time 'kay?"

**Sorry for the delay and short update. I promise there'll be another update this week. Hopefully that will appease all the negative energy :P**

**~CTFAngel**


	4. Chapter 4: That Cold Wild Night

**Chapter 4: That Cold, Wild Night**

_I remembered one time during my junior year in high school, our History teacher told us to make a time line of our __**life**__ plans and what we expect for the next 20 years. From what I gather, I wrote that I want to be an author, not just a regular one but a best –selling author, then marry a painter and build a library next to HIS studio. _

However life is a mysterious force that can work in unexpected ways. I never imagined myself to be gay and be stuck in the high school I attended 5 years ago. It also didn't cross my mind to marry my student who happens to be my best friend's younger sibling.

_But to regret- I cannot. _I think it's impossible for me to.

They made me who I am.

She's my_** life**_ now.

* * *

"Honey, you missed our street."

I steered the wheel left and passed the small candy store behind our house. "We're having dinner at your parents' place. Noah didn't tell you?" She shook her head to a no and I shrugged. "Must've slipped off his mind, anyway we'll stop by to buy cake for dessert then head to casa Lopez." A short pain shot from my forearm as she pinched my skin, "What's that for!" She leaned to kiss my cheek and whispered to my ear, "That my dear, is for spending too much time with my brother who messed up your grammar with his fake Spanish ones."

The stoplight turned red and I took the time to study my wife's features. She was smoothening out the pleats of her skirt and checked her shirt for stains. "You look fine. Besides, your family wasn't much of a clean freak." _It's true. We had this dinner date one time and had the house for ourselves when she pushed me on the couch. The act was suppose to be erotic however my butt landed on the hard tile because of sock, which I concluded to be Mr. Lopez's judging by the length of it. We were lucky my tailbone didn't break then, because explaining to your girlfriend's father about your sexual activities is beyond awkward. _She looked at me in the eye and grinned, "You're just telling me that so you can get laid tonight."

"Believe me babe I don't need to tell those cheesy comments to get laid." I winked and twist my eyebrows suggestively.

Just as the light turned green I heard a barely audible sound. Did she just call me a _Jerk?_

* * *

"Good afternoon ladies, Welcome to Smythe's Sweets and Treats!" a rather peppy teenage boy called out. I noticed he was the only staff available; _the others must be in the kitchen though_. Santana broke free of our '_hand holding' _and walked towards the display glass eyeing them hungrily. I approached her from behind and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Want to eat a snack before dinner?" I felt her head shaking on my neck as she nuzzled closer to me, "I'll just wait for dinner, coach will kill me if I gain too much weight." I wanted to argue that a small piece won't hurt but I remembered I was in the same dilemma 5 years ago, hence I let it go. The bell rang as the front door opened but San and I didn't bother to see who it was and continued to look through the cake displays. "'Bout time you got here," the boy from earlier said. _His voice was so high- pitched, it's sickening. _"Sorry Kurt but your father isn't exactly helpful. He won't let me go 'til Aunt Suzanne finalized the _papers._" I hear him sigh as he strutted to the shop, the kitchen door creaking as it opened.

* * *

"Quinn, chocolate or strawberry?" Santana asked pointing on the displays.

"Definitely the Strawberry one, you know how I can be if I take too much sweets."

"We'll take this one please," she smiled sweetly to the boy behind the counter as she gave him hundred bucks. "You were saying you have good news? What about it?" I asked with curiosity.

When she was about to open her mouth, I saw Sam walk out of the kitchen door holding a cake box. "Hey Sam," I called to him. Santana turned to him and gave him a tight-lipped smile then grabbed the box from him. "Ms. Fabray," he motioned. "Oh please call me Quinn when outside the campus. It makes me feel older than my actual age is." A snapping sound echoed from behind the counter, and I saw Kurt staring at us with his mouth hanging open. "Aha! That's why you look familiar. You're our new English teacher right?" _Familiar, oh, he's the guy from the glee club. _He walked briskly to us and offered me his hand. "Kurt Hummel, Senior from your class. Member of the glee club and the guidance counselor's kid. We met earlier remember?" I shook his hand and nodded, _what kind of teacher does not remember the outrageous sense of fashion this kid has._ "Yea of course. You were with the glee club on my class this morning."

"So it's true then, you were married to Santana."

"Hold up, where the hell did you learn that?" Santana asked not looking amused of the situation. I myself am hungry and want to get this over with. "I told you my dad is the school's guidance counselor. It slipped of his tongue when he dressed promptly for the _principal's daughter's wedding." _ I pulled Santana to my left side and grabbed the cake from her hand. "I trust you didn't tell your merry band of friends about our wedding."

"'Course not. I understand that teachers also have their private life. Don't worry your secrets safe with me."

"Good to know then. We'll be going now; we hate to be a nuisance to you two." I signaled to Sam who was piercing holes on the back of his head probably from annoyance.

"Wait, ! About earlier, you know mentoring for the glee club, please think about it."

* * *

"Quinn, Santana, you two are late!" Noah grumbled, "My tummy has been aching for an hour!"

"Calm Yo tits, Noah." Santana mumbled on my neck.

After what seemed to be an hour of cursing by Noah, we head to the kitchen and greeted Maria, Santana's mom who was busy cooking. "Hush Noah, our guest hasn't arrived yet so technically they are not late." I dropped the cake on the counter, leaving the trio with their family time and proceed to the living room where Mr. Lopez was reading this morning's paper. He noticed me sitting on the love seat and folded the paper he was reading. "So Quinn how was the first day?" I told him 'bout Tina's outburst on my class and smiled when he apologized about the Sam _thing._ "By the way Sir, the glee kids asked me a while ago 'bout their moderator. Noah told me however that Ms. Berry will take charge of the club."

"True," he said, "But I also want you to take charge, somewhat an assistant to Rachel, since she can be _too much_ for the glee kids." I was about to ask him what _Too much _means when I heard a knock from the front door. "That must be her. Quinn can you be a dear and get the door for me? Maria, the Guest is here!"

"Sure."

I hurriedly opened the door and noticed the midget from earlier. "U-m. Hi, I'm Rachel Berry. From this morning, Mr. Lopez invited me for dinner." _She's really small; I wonder how she can mentor such a huge club. _"Right, come on in."

* * *

"Quinny, there you are!" Santana jumped to my arms, her legs circling on my waist. "I was looking for you; Mom and Noah were picking on me." I cupped her cheek and pecked her on the lips, "Poor you huh?" She punched me on my arm and buried her face on my neck. "Santana get off Quinn right now! We have a guest remember," Mr. Lopez shouted. "Damn, _cockblocked _ by my dad twice this day. That's new." Her feet touched the ground and I entwined our hands pulling her to the dining room.

As we were eating dinner, we made casual conversation about school. Rachel seemed to be enjoying this; she was smiling and laughing along with us. "Oh, almost forgot. Quinn here will assist you in running the glee club. Of course, it's up to you Miss Berry." Santana looked at me questionably and I shrugged. _Really, I can never say no to my in law. _"Well, it's nice to be working with you then."

"Babe, what is it you want to talk about earlier?"

After dinner, all of us gathered around the coffee table on the living room where Noah and Mr. Lopez were having their daily arm wrestling match. Eventually, Santana leaned on my front as we sit in the floor, with her tapping away on her phone, _probably texting Britt_. "I got promoted on the Cheerios. I'm the new captain!" she shared excitedly. Mr. Lopez froze; his mouth agape on his youngest daughter while Noah took the opportunity to grapple his arm down. "And Noah once again wins, By the way, congrats 'lil Sis!"

"Boo hoo, you always cheat anyway," Santana dismissed. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her neck, "That's amazing San. I'm so proud of you."

* * *

We arrived at our house a little before 9 that evening. I dropped San's duffel bag on the couch and head straight to our room. Water is running on the shower, so I started to undress so I can use the tub after Santana. Halfway to my shirt, I feel wet hands crawling up my neck. I turned around and saw a very naked and wet Santana in front of me. "I left the door open for you. Here let me help," she lift the hem of my shirt on my head and unbuttoned my pants. I kissed her hungrily, my hands roaming around her back. "Quinn, tub's running." I lift her up, not breaking the kiss, and walked in to the bathroom.

Needless to say, my first day has ended magically.

* * *

**Yes, Guys I know it's been too long. If you haven't seen my updated profile, I will be posting a new story. It's still Quinntana but guy Quinn. Still using Quinn though since it's a unisex name anyway. I hope you'll continue to support my weirdness and Have a Happy New Year!**

**~ CTFAngel  
**


End file.
